


Il dubbio e la scelta

by sunnybriefs



Series: Cinquante nuances de Rouge [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, D/a AU, Dom Enjolras, M/M, Sub Grantaire, soulbond
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Non sono sicuro che tu ti renda conto di quello che comporti la tua decisione. [...] Ti prego, amico mio, so che il tuo senso di giustizia e il tuo amore per gli uomini sono sconfinati, ma questo rischia di portare più danno di quello che causerebbe un abbandono e tu lo sai.»<br/>Combeferre aveva ragione, ma Enjolras non riusciva ad accettare appieno le parole – benché giuste e razionali – dell’amico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il dubbio e la scelta

**Author's Note:**

> Seconda fic della mia raccolta Dom!Enjolras/sub!Grantaire. Tanti baci enormi a [mapi_littleowl]() che l’ha letta e mi ha detto che la adora, sei troppo bella! ;_;  
> Scritta per il prompt **364 - Benedire l’unione** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com)

«Non sono sicuro che tu ti renda conto di quello che comporti la tua decisione.» Combeferre credeva fermamente che la verità e l’onesta fossero sentimenti così puri e assoluti da non aver bisogno di giri di parole che li rendessero più dolci a chi li udiva e di questo Enjolras gli era grato: gli ultimi giorni erano stati un vortice e lui aveva un disperato bisogno di una roccia a cui aggrapparsi per non perdersi in quel tumulto di emozioni così improvvise e sconcertanti. «Si tratta di una persona e non di un animale che puoi raccogliere come se nulla fosse dal ciglio della strada: credi veramente di essere in grado di occupartene? Con tutto il tempo che ora dedichi al lavoro e ai nostri progetti? Ti prego, amico mio, so che il tuo senso di giustizia e il tuo amore per gli uomini sono sconfinati, ma questo rischia di portare più danno di quello che causerebbe un abbandono e tu lo sai.»  
Combeferre aveva ragione, ma Enjolras non riusciva ad accettare appieno le parole – benché giuste e razionali – dell’amico.   
«Comprendo i tuoi dubbi perché sono anche i miei,» gli disse, dunque, le braccia strette al petto. «Se mi fosse possibile lasciarmi tutto alle spalle lo farei, chiuderei gli occhi e come Jean Jaques adotterei il popolo senza esitazione, ma non sento di esserne in grado: ho parlato con lui, Combeferre…» e senza aggiungere altro abbassò lo sguardo e come se parlottasse nella sua mente mosse il capo da una parte all’altra, le labbra serrate.  
L’espressione di Combeferre si addolcì di fronte a quell’immagine e il suo petto sembrò gonfiarsi di tenerezza. Enjolras era sempre stato assoluto nei suoi sentimenti, sempre pronto a combattere per l’ideale più alto possibile, così impegnato a guardare verso il cielo da dimenticare i rospi che saltavano disperati ai suoi piedi e ora era stato bruscamente tirato verso il basso, verso la realtà che non riguardava il popolo come entità ma come singoli drammi quotidiani, e non riusciva più a spiccare il volo.  
Combeferre gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, attirando nuovamente la sua attenzione. «Amico mio, questo sentimento ti fa più che onore e mi commuove e spero che tu tenga sempre a mente che qualunque decisione tu prenda io sarà al tuo fianco per consigliarti e supportarti.»  
Enjolras gli sorrise e a fine giornata prese la sua decisione: nonostante le incertezze si sarebbe preso quella responsabilità, e così fece.  
Nelle settimane che seguirono si dette da fare per risolvere il tutto il più velocemente possibile, per poter ritornare ai suoi studi e ai suoi impegni, ma ad ogni passo che faceva si ritrovava di fronte sempre nuovi impedimenti: litigò a lungo col padrone di casa sua, che insisteva nel raddoppiargli l’affitto benché di fatto lo spazio a sua disposizione si sarebbe presto dimezzato, e alla fine dovette arrendersi e andare a cercare una nuova stanza ad un prezzo ragionevole, fatto che lo privò di parecchio tempo e parecchia pazienza, e quando fu pronto a traslocare si ritrovò praticamente circondato da giovani che lo supplicavano – alcuni anche in ginocchio – perché permettesse loro di dare una mano e altri che semplicemente lo seguivano dovunque andasse.  
A quanto pare non aveva considerato l’attrattiva che una storia del genere potesse avere sulle menti di studenti annoiati.  
Spostare la sua roba e sistemarla nella nuova abitazione, dunque, non fu semplice: troppi libri e troppe carte alle quali non si riusciva a dare una collocazione e troppa gente da organizzare che insisteva nel ritornare anche dopo che lui aveva espressamente detto di voler essere lasciato in pace, ma alla fine si poté ritenere soddisfatto e fu molto lieto quando Grantaire gli fece sapere che lui, tra abiti ed effetti personali, poteva riempire a malapena un bagaglio. Finalmente una buona notizia.  
Il giorno stabilito, dunque, Enjolras si ritrovò per la prima e unica volta sul pianerottolo scricchiolante di un edificio che odorava di muffa con Combeferre e i suoi amici accanto, una folla di curiosi che si agitava come un alveare alle sue spalle e Grantaire davanti a lui che con mani tremanti litigava con le chiavi e la serratura. «Portate ancora un po’ di pazienza, i lavori di precisione non sono il mio forte,» disse ed Enjolras dovette reprimere a forza l’istinto di spingerlo via e farla finita personalmente.  
Fortunatamente presto la porta si aprì e Grantaire si fece di lato, inchinandosi appena e indicando con il braccio disteso l’interno della stanza. «Vi prego di perdonare il disordine della mia umile dimora,» scherzò, «e vi prego anche di perdonare le sue dimensioni: ho paura che sarà difficile per il corteo nuziale entrare tutto assieme.»  
Enjolras inspirò profondamente e con irritazione, ma quando entrò nella stanza si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro e a spalancare gli occhi, in un misto di orrore e rabbia. Era vero che la stanza era piccola ed era vero che era estremamente disordinata, ma rispetto a quello che si trovò davanti pensò che quelle parole fossero troppo galanti per descrivere lo stato in cui versava quell’abitazione: c’era polvere su pavimenti e mobili e ovunque si posasse lo sguardo c’erano bottiglie di vino e assenzio vuote, mai aperte o bevute solo a metà. La degradazione era l’assoluta padrona di casa.  
Enjolras si voltò a guardare Grantaire e questi si spostò dall’uscio e andò a sedersi sul letto sfatto, accanto a una giacca piegata malamente, e si sporse appena verso un tavolo vicino per prendere una bottiglia semi vuota che agitò in giro, per indicare la stanza. «Prendete pure quello che ritenete sia opportuno portare via e lasciate il resto, io di certo non ne sentirò la mancanza,» e detto questo bevve generosamente.  
Enjolras mosse alcuni passi nella stanza, pensando che visto come stavano le cose sarebbe stato perfettamente sensato lasciare tutto in quel posto e limitarsi a trascinare fuori di peso l’altro uomo, vestito com’era, ma all’improvviso qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione e si diresse deciso verso il tavolo accanto al letto e prima che Grantaire potesse dirgli di lasciar perdere e di non guardare, si era ritrovato tra le mani una tela piccola e quadrata, dipinta solo a metà, che raffigurava con precisione la via che si intravedeva dalla piccola finestra della stanza e un piccola “R” maiuscola scarabocchiata in un angolo.  
«L’hai fatto tu questo?» chiese, e per la prima volta da che era entrato in quella casa le sue spalle si erano rilassate e l’espressione severa del suo viso aveva lasciato posto a curiosità e forse un pizzico di ammirazione che Grantaire non colse o si disse di aver immaginato.  
«E’ solo una scarabocchio,» si schermì, rigirandosi la bottiglia tra le mani, «che non avevo comunque intenzione di finire, non sarà un problema lasciarlo indietro.»  
Enjolras aggrottò le sopracciglia e appoggiò il disegno sul tavolo, accorgendosi in quel momento che nascoste dietro l’armadio e appoggiate contro il muro c’erano altre tele, molte altre, vicino ad un cavalletto chiuso e ad una tavolozza ancora sporca di colori incrostati. Allora l’aveva una passione, quell’ubriacone!  
«Dovresti portarle con te,» disse, con fermezza, e Grantaire piegò la testa in un inchino.   
«Come comandi!»  
«E lascerai le bottiglie qui: c’è abbastanza gente che non ha niente di meglio da fare che può occuparsi di ripulire.»  
Grantaire esitò, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra e Enjolras continuò: «Non ti permetterò di portare neanche una goccia di alcol nella mia casa!»  
E detto questo uscì, andando a parlare coi suoi amici per dividere tra loro i compiti, e Grantaire, ora da solo, guardò il liquido scuro che si intravedeva in trasparenza dal vetro della bottiglia e si strinse tra le spalle, sorridendo. «Al mio matrimonio e alla casa che voi non vedrete mai,» disse e finì il vino in un unico sorso.


End file.
